


Bowser's last day

by neszeth



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Gen, Grieving, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neszeth/pseuds/neszeth
Summary: This mini-fic is about the last day of our best boy, Bowser. The story develops after he reached a very old age while spending his last years with the Jones family. Please, if you are sensible with this kind of topic, avoid reading it.
Relationships: Bowser/Sam Young (Let's Play), Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play), Jones family (Let's Play)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Bowser's last day

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.

Another day. Every time he struggles a bit more to get up, but his volition is stronger for he has to fulfill many important tasks today. As always, he gets out of bed, carefully, cause’ he doesn’t want Maze to wake up, or else he will get in a very bad mood, more reasonably if it’s just morning. 

Once he is out of bed, he stretches his legs and starts walking while his tummy rolls wobble with every step. The smell of hotcakes fills the air. His nose is no longer black, but light brown due to the passing of the years. 

\- Ahp!!!! ( _He barks enthusiastically while moving his tail uncontrollably from happiness)_.

\- Good morning little chap! ( _Charles says while cooking)_ . You are kind of late today ( _He says a bit worried, his brows furrowing_ . _Recently, from time to time, Bowser would get up an hour or two late before his typical routine in the Jones family)_.  
Give me a moment and I’ll feed you some tasty snacks.

-Ahp!!! ( _He barks back, loving the idea at that moment)_.

-Hey Bowser! ( _Sam says while drinking a cup of coffee)_.  
How are you feeling buddy? ( _She knows from the recent visits to the vet that something is not going well. And even though she has been preparing herself mentally for that day, the simple thought of it devastates her. “It could happen any time soon due to his old age”; those words are engraved in her head)_ .  
C’mon, we have to wake up your sister and your brother ( _She exclaims, with the weight of an uncomfortable feeling in her heart)_. 

\- Ahp!! ( _Bowser suddenly rushes to the stairs. Sam is going behind him. Each stair step is a challenge for him, but he ain't giving up. Once he overcomes that, he starts scratching the door that leads to the twins’ room)._

\- No need to be impatient buddy! Ok now, they are all yours! ( _Sam says while opening the door)_.

\- Ahp!! Ahp!! Prawr!!! ( _He could no longer jump to each of the beds by himself, so long time ago, Sam decided to put a little ladder beside each bed, so that he would be able to get to them interchangeably. He continues barking and tries to wake up each of the twins by bunting his head against theirs and kissing their cheeks)._

-Bowser!! Just five more minutes!! ( _Says Benneth with a sleepy voice, covering his face with the blanket again. Oh, but that won’t stop Bowser. He bites the sheet and takes it away)_.

-Ahp!!

\- Bowser!! ( _Says Delyth)._ Stop!! ( _She giggles)._

\- Come on, little lambs. Daddy already prepared breakfast. 

\- Okay Mammy! ( _They_ _answered in unison)_.

……..[time lapse]………

-Good morning Daddy!!! ( _The twins run towards Charles and hug him to the point that he loses balance)_.

-Oop! ( _He almost lost his breath).  
_ I see the Young trait is quite strong in my children. ( _He chuckles_ ).

( _Sam laughs)_ .  
\- Okay everyone, let’s eat before it gets cold. 

……..[time lapse]………

The kids finished their breakfast and went upstairs again to get prepared for school. 

\- Samara, he doesn’t want to eat. He seemed animated a while ago ( _Expresses Charles_ , _more preoccupied than earlier)_.

\- Oh my Lord. ( _She sighs and tries to cheer up Bowser)._

\- Who’s the best boy? Come on buddy. These are your favorite snacks! Try and eat a bit! ( _Bowser just gives her a tender gaze while he is laying on the floor and slowly moving his tail. She takes him up and gives him a big hug while feeling frustrated)_.

\- Love, I’ll take the kids to school. ( _Says Charles)_.  
You can work from home too, so that you keep an eye on him. Don’t worry. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me.

\- Thank you, dear. ( _She responds, and then they share a sweet kiss)_.

-Hang on, little chap! ( _Says Charles while rubbing Bowser’s head).  
_ Benneth! Delyth! It is time to go to school! Hurry, or you and I will be late.

_(The kids rush to the door, not before giving Bowser a kiss on his head)._

-See you after school, Bowser! ( _They mumble softly, because he looks exhausted).  
_ See you, Mammy! ( _Each one lightly bunts their head to Sam’s)_.

-See you soon! ( _Exclaims_ _Sam with affection)_.

**May I suggest an instrumental song before you continue reading? If you have Spotify: I Will (From “Ao Haru Ride”) – Kenzie Smith Piano. You can also find it in Youtube as: I Will - Ao Haru Ride (Piano Solo).**

Sam gave up on trying to feed Bowser. He was very stubborn lately. She decided to start working while peeping on what he was doing from time to time.

……..[time lapse]………

He truly didn’t have any appetite. He sat next to the window and for his surprise, those damn squirrels were still there. It seems that they followed him wherever he went.

Ahp!! Ahp!! Ahp!! ( _He barked at them, but with a different tone from the one he used to play on. Suddenly, both squirrels put their tiny hands on the window, as if touching Bowser’s paws, that were there too, on the other side of the thin glass)_. 

_After that, he would start playing with his princess. But today, he felt really tired. So instead, he gently took her and gave her to Maze. Maze gave him a gaze full of intrigue, but appreciated the gesture. He purred into Bowser’s back, and started giving him a massage with his paws. Deep inside him, Maze knew that something was odd. So he did his best to help his canine friend_.

……..[time lapse]………

Suddenly, an idea came to Sam’s mind. She decided to take a break from her work, and prepared some popcorn to watch a movie with her best friend. 

_(Immediately, Bowser appeared at the smell of the dessert of the Gods)._  
  
\- Ahp!! Ahp!! ( _He barked happily)_.

\- Hehe~! I knew it!! You wouldn’t dare to refuse some popcorn eh??! You naughty boy!! ( _She says while Bowser turned upside down so that she could rub his belly)_.

_(They started watching the movie. Bowser was cuddling next to Sam, almost falling asleep while feeling her gentle caresses in his head. This time his eyes weighed more than ever. He knew that the time was coming, so he put his paw on her hand, and looked at her in a way that her image would remain in his little mind forever. Sam looked at him with tenderness in return. Oh,that beautiful woman whom he spent all his life. She owned his heart. If he could be reborn again, he would ask the dog’s god, if there was any, to let him meet her once more. He rubbed his head against her hand gave her a little kiss. “Thank you, Mammy. I love you”, he thought)._

_(Her bowl of popcorn was almost empty, so she got up to fill it)._

-Wait a minute buddy. I’m coming. ( _She said, walking towards the kitchen_ . _Sam realized it was almost time for Charles to bring the kids from school. She got back to the living room, and realized that Bowser fell asleep, deeply)._

\- Hey Bowser, you can’t sleep, the movie hasn’t finished yet! ( _She giggles)_.

-Bowser? 

-……. There is no response.

( _The bowl of popcorn fell to the floor)._

-Bowser!!!!!! ( _She screams desperately._ _Her heart is racing._ _She hurries to get to him)._

\- No, no, no, no, please… no… ( _A million t_ _ears are already falling from her face)_.  
Don't leave me ( _She says while holding him_ ). I need you. You are one of the best things that have happened to me. What am I supposed to do without you? ( _She sobs_ ).

The sound of a car arriving can be heard. It is Charles and the kids. Usually, Sam would open the door to them. But not today. That seemed odd for her husband, so he ran into the house to see her wife hugging Bowser, tightly, while crying. It took no time for Charles to realize what was happening. Sam saw the children and tried to compose herself.

-Mammy… ( _says Beneth)_.

-What is happening…( _exclaims Delyth)_ …

-Charles…( _expresses Sam, while giving him a glance full of pain and grieving)_ …

\- He rushes to her…( _He can’t stand looking at her in that state. It hurts him. He feels as if his heart has been stabbed)_.

-Mammy, is Bowser sleeping? ( _says Delyth).  
_ Why won’t he wake up?

\- Mammy, why are you crying? ( _s_ _ays Beneth)_

\- Little lambs, help me and go to your room. I have to talk to your Mam; I promise I’ll explain everything later. 

-But Daddy, ( _says Benneth)._

\- Please ( _Charles gives him a stern gaze)_.

\- Okay… ( _Benneth affirms. He took Delyth’s hand into his, and went upstairs. Suddenly, he starts crying. Delyth too. Even though they couldn’t comprehend everything at that moment, deep inside them, they knew that something awful happened)_.

……..[time lapse]………

It was decided that Bowser’s ashes would be sown with the seed of a Dogwood tree, whose flowers symbolyze rebirth. 

-So M-Mammy, will B-Bowser help this t-tree grow? ( _Says Delyth, sobbing, while Benneth is holding her hand)_.

\- Y-Yes dear. This tree will grow beautifully.

\- Of course it will. ( _Said Charles, softly_ . _Everyone hugs each other while standing in the place they chose for the tree that would help them remember their little family member)_.

_(That day, having just six years old, Delyth and Benneth understood that every life is precious and must be cherished)._

……..[time lapse]………

Charles was sitting in the sofa, thinking about the recent events. Suddenly, Maze appeared out of nowhere, and started cuddling on his lap. 

-You also miss him, eh? ( _He says in the verge of tears. Maze would never cuddle with anyone but Bowser)_.  
Everything is going to be alright ( _Charles sighs_ ); I promise.

……..[time lapse]………

Meanwhile, at night, Sam could finally cry out loud in a way that she didn’t dare to in front of her children. 

-Charles… I can’t believe that I won’t see him ever again. A moment ago, I could swear that I heard his little steps behind me. ( _She was sobbing in the corner of the bed while holding Bowser’s doll in her chest, with Maze by her side)_.

\- Annwyl. ( _He hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head)_.  
As the phrase says, “dogs are not our whole life, but they make our lives whole”. The little chap had a genuinely happy life. Through all these years, you gave him everything he could ever ask for. And in return, he loved you wholeheartedly, as you did. Don’t say that he is no longer here. He will live in ourselves through our memories as long as we remain in this world. 

\- Y-You are r-right. ( _She says, while feeling safe in Charles’ arms)_. 

That night, Sam started thinking of a way to immortalize her best friend, and to let everyone know how special he was. She decided that she would develop a new adventure game, in which the main character would be a Pembroke Welsh and Boston Terrier dog: Bowser.


End file.
